The Gift (2018 TV Series)
The Gift: TV Series is an american 2018 suspense thriller tv show starring Jason Mitchell. *Genre *Suspence *Thriller Series *Drama *Comedy *Starring *Jason Mitchell *Ntare Guma Mbaho *Jacob Latimore *Alex Hibbert *Yolanda Ross *Tiffany Boone *Armando Riesco *Byron Boyers *Sonja Sohn *LaDonna Tittle *Steven Williams *Jahking Guillory *Leonard Nimoy *Ron Lester *Rated *TV-MA *Network *Showtime *Original Release *March 29 2018-Present *Based on *The Gift (2000 film) *Run time *15 min Cast *Jason Mitchell as Arnold, A prime investigator. (Alive). Protagonist. *Ntare Guma Mbaho as Hugo, A collector. (Alive). Secondary Character. *Jacob Latimore as Carson, A serial killer and captive ruthless criminal. (Alive). Antagonist. *Alex Hibbert as Jutras, A friend and officer. (Alive). Deuteragonist. *Yolanda Ross as Morena, A requesting manager. (Alive). Main Character. *Tiffany Boone as Fabianne, A student. (Alive). Major Character. *Armando Riesco as Fishburne, A teacher. (Alive). Primarly Character. *Byron Boyers as Carl, A car dealer. (Alive). Intermediate Character. *LaDonna Title as Chenault, A investigator. (Alive). Former Character. *Steven Williams as Officer Johnny, A comic book writer. (Alive). Universal Character. *Jahking Guillory as Carr, A helper. (Alive). Central Character, Dynamic Character, Flat Character, Static Character, Round Character, Stock Character, Foil Character, Symbolic Character and Former Character. *Leonard Nimoy as Carlson, A art collector. (Alive). Quaternary Character. *Ron Lester as Haines, A murderer. (Alive). Antagonist. Arrests Season 1 (2018) *1. Bully 1. Episode: Art of the Deal. *2. Bully 2. Episode: Art of the Deal. *3. Bully 3. Episode: Art of the Deal. *4. Bully 4. Episode: Art of the Deal. *5. Reva. Episode: Art of the Deal. *6. Kurt. Episode: Art of the Deal. *7. Giorgio. Episode: Art of the Deal. *8. Melanie. Episode: Art of the Deal. *9. Marianne. Episode: Art of the Deal. *10. Pat. Episode: Art of the Deal. Deaths There are a list of deaths Deaths in Season 1 (2018) *1. Viceroy 1. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *2. Viceroy 2. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *3. Viceroy 3. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *4. Viceroy 4. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *5. Viceroy 5. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *6. Viceroy 6. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *7. Viceroy 7. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *8. Viceroy 8. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *9. John. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. *10. Vince. Cause of death: Headshot. Episode: Art of the Deal. Episodes Season 1 (2018) *1. E1. Art of the Deal. *Plot *Arnold (Jason Mitchell) is a prime investigaor to get rid of ruthless activities and then he goes to his house. At Arnold's house Arnold looks inside and then he talks with his son named Rico (Behzad Dabu) who is going to work and talk to Arnold. Arnold tells Rico good job today. Rico tells Arnold good for you. Arnold goes upstairs and then he meets Michonne (Tai'isha Davis) who is going to give Arnold information and then he tells her good time Michonne. Arnold tells Rico to have a better day. Arnold goes to meet Bridget (Kristina Emerson) who gives Arnold the better information and then he helps Bridget work and then he tells her bye. Arnold goes downstairs and then he meets a Detective named Benny (Brian King) who is going to put the bullies into arrest. Arnold goes downstairs and then he knows that the Bullies are approaching him and then the bullies bully Arnold and then the Bullies are arrested by Benny and then Benny puts them into custody and then takes them to jail. Arnold meets Tricia (Birgundi Baker) who is going to give Arnold information and then he tells Tricia see you later. Arnold drives to the airfield. At the airfield Arnold meets a pilot named Wood (Shamon Brown Jr.) who is going to control the plane and then he flies the plane up to the air and then Arnold says that's great Wood. Arnold walks around and then he goes inside the control room. Arnold unlocks the secrets. In the control room Arnold has a group of viceroy's and then Arnold shoots and kills the Viceroy's. Arnold leaves the control room and then he goes outside in the airfield. At the airfield Arnold tells himself on how to listen carefully. Arnold tells Wood thank you and have a nice flight. Arnold has a group of Viceroy's and then Arnold kills the Viceroy's. Arnold leaves. *Arnold finds himself looking and then he meets Hugo (Ntare Guma Mbaho) to look through as a collector because he is helping Arnold look out for himself and then he tells Hugo great. Arnold is visited by a serial killer named Carson (Jacob Latimore) and then he tells Carson that the fear must be taken away. Carson tells Arnold to back away. Arnold tells Jutras (Alex Hibbit) and a student named Morena (Yolanda Ross) who is a requesting manager to give himself the goal's on doing this and then he tells Morena good thing and then he goes to his car. Arnold goes to write the text and then gives it to Morena and Jutras. Arnold drives across town and then he finds a mexican gangster named Reva (Morela Rina Bryant), a serial killer named Kurt (Lucien Cambric), a bully named Giorgio (Aj Carr) and a hoodlum named John (Steve Casillas) who are looking for them and then Arnold shoots John and then kills him because he is a hoodlum and then he puts Reva, Kurt and Giorgio into arrest and then they are arrested by police officers named Bryan (Michael Epps), Max (Barton Fitzpatrick), Benicio (Thomas Forde), Vincenzo (Jose Antonio Garcia), Marion (Mariah Gordon) and Suzanne (Hannaha Hall). Arnold goes to the fields and then he goes to meet Fabianne (Tiffany Boone) who is looking forward through it and then Fabianne tells Arnold that I know I came to see you. Arnold tells Fabianne I am good today and then she tells him good. Arnold tells Fabianne got to get to the next thing or I'm in trouble. Arnold goes to meet a class president named Joel (Corey Hendrix) to know that the business is smooth and tight and then Joel tells Arnold that I am so happy to see you. Arnold tells Joel bye. Arnold tells Jutras that the common score was fine and then Jutras tells Arnold you are correct and then he tells him yes and then Jutras and Arnold gets into the truck and then they drive to the helicopter point. At the helicopter point Arnold tells Jutras that he must stay with me and then he is punched by warehouse cartel's named Melanie (Ebony Joy), Marianne (Kiara Lanier) who are going to murder Jutras knows that this was right and then a biker named Vince (Church Lockett) arrives to investigate and then he tells Marianne and Melanie to stop and then Melanie shoots Vince in the leg and then Marianne shoots and kills Vince. Melanie and Marianne are stopped and then they are arrested by a police officer named Chip (Christopher Meister) who is looking through. Jutras and Arnold gets back to the house and then they talk together. *Arnold tells Jutras that I know your doing this and then a butler named Henrique (Mickey O'Sullivan), Olga (Tiffany Oglesby), Leonardo (Julian Parker), Aaron (Ernest Perry Jr.) and Pat (Simon Jutras) arrive and then Arnold tells Olga she is a president and Leonardo who is a president, Aaron who is a president and Pat who is a crime boss and then Arnold tells Pat that you did this and then Olga is a police lieutenant later. Pat punches and kicks and bullies Arnold and then Arnold is sad and then Pat is arrested by Olga for bullying. Arnold tells Jutras the same thing like I lead the way and then they talk about what it means. Arnold joins Carson outside at the house party and then he tells him that this is a bad idea and then Jackyln (Zaria Imani Primer), Otis (Amro Salama), Miriam (RoChe' ChiTown), Gracie (Alona Leoine) and Faustin (Rekkhan) who knows how to lead the way. Arnold tells them to have a better time. Arnold starts a house party with them and then they keep the life going and get the better career inside. *Arnold says thank you and then he goes to tell Jutras, Hugo, Carson, Morena and Fabianne to know how the day is going. They tell Arnold you are the best man and then he tells them thank you and then they say your welcome. Arnold tells Carson why did you become the bully and then he says because I wanted to. Carson tells Arnold yeah bullying is not okay and I am standing up for my friend Hugo. Carson tells Arnold yeah right. Carson bullies Hugo and then Arnold helps Hugo stop the bullying and then Arnold removes Hugo from being bullied and then he helps Hugo get a better choice and makes him a collector. March 29 2018. * 2. E2. Showtime. April 5 2018. * Arnold tells Hugo, Carson, Jutras, Morena and Fabianne that it will be done correctly in any word and then he tells them what to do or not do. Arnold tells them going out for the day. They tell Arnold okay. Arnold goes to the storage space. At the storage space Arnold walks around. Arnold is approached by serial killers and then he beats them up and then kills them. Arnold looks around. Arnold goes inside a storage and then he goes to look through. Arnold meets Fishburne (Armando Riesco) and Carl (Byron Bowers) to know how things can go right. He tells them see you later. He goes to the lair. He meets Chennault (LaDonna Title) and Officer Johnny (Steven Williams) along with Carr (Jahking Guillory) along with Carlson (Leonard Nimoy) and Haines (Ron Lester). He tells them to learn the associate acts. * He tells him it's certain. He meets Category:Tv Series